


Bonding

by ForFucksSakeJim



Series: Preguntas [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: 666 words YEET, Family Bonding, Gen, I love Launchpad and gos’ relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Launchpad asks Gosalyn a question.





	Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Second installment of my Preguntas series. Can be read alone though.

“Babe, we’re heading out.” Launchpad said as he poked his head into the laundry room. Drake's back was to him as he loaded the washing machine.

He turned around and smiled, “You two have fun.” He replied, walking over to his boyfriend. Drake grabbed his tie and pulled down, planting a kiss on the other’s beak.

Launchpad smiled into the kiss, his hands finding his way to his hips to lift him up. His back could only stand to be bent like that for so long.

Crashing a plane and walking away unscathed? That was a can do. Running away from bloodthirsty mummies? A walk in the park. Bounding across rooftops in a nightly thunderstorm? Piece of cake. Falling beak over feet down a mountain? Just part of the job description.

But leaning over for ten seconds to kiss his wonderful boyfriend? Nope. Too much work.

“Ew, can you guys do that somewhere else?” They opened their eyes, their heads whipping to the side to see Gosalyn standing in the doorway with her tongue out, “That’s so gross.” She continued to complain.

Launchpad let Drake down gently before turning back to Gosalyn, who continued to talk, “Launchpad.” She whined, “If we don’t leave now we’re gonna miss the movie!”

Launchpad laughed, “We’ll leave in a second, Gos.” He assured her, ruffling her hair as she grumbled. She ducked out of his reach, giving him a quick hug.

“I’ll meet you in the car.” She said before running out of the room. A crash was heard from the living room, “I’m ok!” She shouted and they heard the door slam shut.

“You better get going before she drives off without you.” Drake joked, kissing Launchpad one more time. “Love you.” He whispered when they parted.

Launchpad grinned, “Love ya, too, Drake.” He kissed him once more before leaving, trailing after Gosalyn.   


* * *

After the movie they had gone to Hamburger Hippo to eat. “Thanks again for taking me, Launchpad.” Gosalyn said as she drank her milkshake. Their food long since been devoured.

“It was no problem, Gosalyn. I love spending time with you.” Launchpad replied as he drank his own shake. His voice turned serious “But I do have to admit, I did have another reason.” He confessed.

“Oh?” Gosalyn asked, her milkshake forgotten as she looked at the pilot.

“You know I love your dad very much, right?” He asked her. This was the most serious Gosalyn had ever seen him.

“Of course!” She replied, “Dad says you and I are the best things to ever happen to him!”

Launchpad smiled, “You two are the best thing to happen to me too.” He said as he rubbed his neck, “Which leads me to my question. Gosalyn, how would you like me to join your family?” He asked her.

Gosalyn’s eyebrows drew close together as she tilted her head, “What do you mean?” She asked. “I thought you were part of our family?”

“Not officially.” Launchpad said, reaching over to place his hand on top of hers, “Gosalyn, how would you feel if I asked your dad to marry me?” He asked.

Gosalyns face grew wide and Launchpad didn’t have a chance to react as she flung herself off her chair and into his arms. He hugged her tightly to his chest. “I would love that.” She spoke into the feathers of his neck, “I would love that very much.”

Gosalyn pulled back to look at Launchpad, “That means you’ll officially be my dad too, right?” She asked.

“Only if you want me to.” He replied, his grip loosening as she sat on his knee.

“You’ve always been a dad to me, Dad.” Gosalyn smiled and Launchpad felt tears prick in his eyes as he hugged her once more. “When are you going to ask him?”

“Soon.” Launchpad replied as Gosalyn reached for her cup to finish her drink, “I’ve got some things planned, I want it to be perfect.” He confessed.

“It will be.” Gosalyn assured him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/kudos give me the will to live!


End file.
